


Sleeping Ute

by AbsoluteDestiny



Category: Life of Pi - All Media Types
Genre: Fanvids, Video, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-25 17:31:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbsoluteDestiny/pseuds/AbsoluteDestiny





	Sleeping Ute

Sleeping Ute

## Sleeping Ute

But I can't help myself...

 

Footage: [Life of Pi (2012)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Life_of_Pi_\(film\))

Audio: [Sleeping Ute](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sleeping_Ute_\(song\)) by Grizzly Bear 

Duration: 00:04:29

Published: 2013-06-08

[Comments and further information here.](http://absolutedestiny.dreamwidth.org/189438.html)

#### Downloads:

  * [x264 mp4@1080p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Sleeping_Ute-1080p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@480p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Sleeping_Ute-480p.m4v)
  * [x264 mp4@720p](/media/video/AbsoluteDestiny-Sleeping_Ute-720p.m4v)



### Lyrics:

> Dreamed a long day  
>  Just wandering free  
>  Though I'm far gone  
>  You sleep nearer to me
> 
> If I could find peace  
>  If this night bleeds  
>  But I can't help myself
> 
> So I walk out  
>  These wandering dreams  
>  If I could lie still  
>  As that grey hill  
>  But I can't help myself
> 
> But it's calm and it's clear  
>  Collapsed here on the stone  
>  Delivered to this place  
>  A vision dark and cloaked
> 
> And those figures through the leaves  
>  And that light through the smoke  
>  And those countless empty days  
>  And I dizzy when I woke  
>  And I live to see your face  
>  And I hate to see you go  
>  But I know no other way  
>  Than straight on out the door
> 
> And I can't help myself  
>  And I can't help myself  
>  And I can't help myself


End file.
